


Info Dump

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [9]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene meets with his handler and receives additional orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Info Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Police/Detectives_. For the record, Eugene's undercover name is Flynn Rider. No beta.

Eugene Fitzherbert stared at the file folder his handler slid across the table to him. "What's this?"

"New development," Maximus Pickett informed him, biting into a juicy red apple. "She was kidnapped just hours ago."

He opened the folder and stared at the 8 x 10 glossy photo on top. A young woman in her late teens or early twenties smiled back at him, with big green eyes and long golden hair. "I know her: Rapunzel, right?"

"The daughter of Edric and Adelia Corona, yes." Maximus nodded as Eugene flipped the photo over, revealing a family portrait of Rapunzel with her parents. Both of them had brown hair and Adelia's eyes were the same green as her daughter's while Edric's were brown.

He flipped to the next page, skimming over the report the police had taken from her parents. "This isn't exactly my area, you know."

"We have reason to believe that the organization you've been infiltrating are the ones responsible for kidnapping her." His handler finished his apple and tossed the core into a nearby trashcan. "All you have to do is keep your eyes peeled for any clues that we're right."

Eugene nodded, looking over the rest of the information in the file. "I'll do what I can, but Mother Gothel doesn't trust easily, you know."

"Just don't try to be a hero." Maximus warned him. "Find information if you can and pass it on."

He saluted and grinned. "Will do."

"Good, now get out of here."


End file.
